Terms of Rejection
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Usagi is rejected by 'her' Senshi and is told they don't want to see her again! Usagi goes to America to train herself to be a better person and receive a new power! Find out what happens!
1. 00: Rejected!

Terms of Rejection

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Prologue: "Rejected!"

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon Super. I know there

are similar stories like this one, but this one will be original.

E N J O Y !

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon, what about you?

Good! The new characters that I own, belongs to me.

Enjoy!

ONE

She stood in front of them waiting them to speak. She noticed that

they looked displeased with 'her' performance and her attitude.

What they had to say would shock her.

"Well, it took you long enough to get her Odango!"

Sailor Mars yelled at Sailor Moon.

"Hold your tongue! We don't want to hear your excuses! Whatever, you

have to say, can be kept to yourself!"

Sailor Venus yelled. This was unlike her. The next Senshi spoke up.

"You of all people should have not let people get hurt! I am ashamed

of you!"

Sailor Jupiter spoke in a hateful tone.

"You never take things seriously and give us all bad names! I never

want to see your face again!"

Sailor Mercury yelled.

"You never take your tasks seriously and you're immature!"

Tuxedo Kamen spoke in a quiet voice.

"You're a crybaby!"

Sailor Uranus yelled.

"You're irresponsible!"

Sailor Neptune yelled.

"You're weak and stupid!"

Sailor Pluto replied. Then Rei finished.

"Here are the 'Terms of Rejection!' You get to keep your powers!

You are to leave here and never come back. We don't want you

to show up for monster battles! If you try to contact us or

visit us, we'll ignore you! We are no longer your friends or

your pathetic court! So, get lost!"

Sailor Mars yelled. Sailor Moon didn't hang her hand. She tried

not to cry. Then she spoke.

"Fine. Is that how you treat your 'Princess,' then I would be

surprised how you would do without me, since I am the only one

who can actually destroy the monsters or heal them, so let's

see how you would do without me! I thought of you all better

than this! I won't bother meeting with you again! Goodbye!"

Sailor Moon spoke with hatred of her own and left. She walked

back home until she got in her room. Luna and Artemis greeted

her.

"Hey Usagi!"

Luna replied cheerfully. However, Luna saw the depression on her

face. Luna spoke once more.

"What happened Usagi?"

Luna asked in a worried tone.

"They rejected them. All of them, except Hotaru, which is still a

baby! They told me not to see them again. They allowed me to keep my

powers! Luna, what in the world am I going to do?"

Usagi asked.

"You still got your powers of Sailor Moon, right?"

Luna asked.

"Yeah."

Usagi replied.

"Well then Usagi, there's a way you can make them submit to your

authority, but you still need more training! Have you heard of

the Silver Millennium Power?"

Luna asked.

"Yeah, I have heard about it somewhere. Why?"

Usagi replied.

"The Silver Millennium Power is built inside of the Ginzuishou

and can only be unlocked by the true 'Princess of the Moon!'

YOU! But, you must have a strong mind, a sober body,

and a sharp mind! Don't you have family in the United States?"

Luna announced.

"Yeah. My Uncle Yoshi, my dad's brother live in Butte, Montana.

They have a son that was born there. His name is Travis."

Usagi replied.

"This would be a good time for you to move to Butte, Montana and

train there. Once you are able to handle the new power, you can

return here and face the other Senshi again."

Luna replied.

"Why? They rejected me!"

Usagi asked.

"See, your future new powers can turn on or turn off anyone else's

powers! It also can recruit new Senshi or paralyze any Senshi trying

to attack you! Your future powers not only make you the true leader

but will make you powerful, but first ask your parents if you can

move to America. Artemis and I always believed in you! Definitely

the Senshi will hear from me!"

Luna announced.

"No, Luna. They need a mentor. Just let them go! Don't scold them!

They may turn on you if they hear you're on my side. Can my

communicator be changed to two different frequencies at once, but

where only you can hear me and not the Senshi?"

Usagi asked.

"Normally you could ask Ami, but you can't now. However, I know a

lot about frequencies, so I can do the changes. Go talk to your

parents."

Luna answered. Usagi went down stairs to see her parents. Her parents

were sitting down at the table.

"What's wrong Usagi?"

Kenji asked her.

"I have nothing here now. I want to live in the U.S.A. for a while.

May I?"

Usagi asked.

"What for? Don't you have friends here?"

Ikuko asked.

"I did, but they turned on me. So, I am going to America to finish

my education."

Usagi answered.

"Well Usagi, I think you're a big girl to make your own decisions.

So, if you wish to go, we'll let you!"

Kenji replied.

"Thank you papa!"

Usagi spoke cheerfully and hugged her dad.

"There's someone else I have to say goodbye to before I leave.

Later!"

Usagi said goodbye to her parents. Usagi went to see Naru.

Usagi knocked on Naru's door.

"Usagi? Come in!"

Naru told her. Naru took Usagi to her room. They sat down.

"Naru, I am going away."

Usagi announced.

"Why?"

Naru asked in a puzzled tone.

"The others have rejected me Naru. So, I am going to America to

finish my education and sharpen myself. If you write me Naru, I

will return the favor one day!"

Usagi announced.

"Very well Usagi. I want you to be happy for you. I'll be waiting

for your return."

Naru replied.

"Thank you Naru."

Usagi thanked her and gave her a hug.

"I have to get ready. Bye!"

Usagi told Naru.

"Bye!"

Naru spoke back. Usagi left.

The next day,

Usagi and her family were at the airport. She was ready to board the

jet plane.

"Take care Usagi. Write or call us."

Kenji told her.

"I will."

Usagi replied.

"Be safe!"

Ikuko urged.

"Be good Usagi!"

Shingo told her.

"I will."

Usagi replied. Usagi and Shingo hugged.

"FLIGHT 0227 LEAVING TOKYO AT GATE 127 FOR BUTTE, MONTANA; NOW

BOARDING!"

The intercom announced.

"Go Usagi! God speed!"

Kenjo replied. Usagi hugged him.

"Thank you papa! I'll make you proud."

Usagi told him. She grabbed her carry on bags and boarded the jet

plane. They watched the jet plane leave the terminal and it take

off into the sky! The other Tsukino's went back home.

At the Hikawa Shrine…

Shingo arrived. Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami all gathered. Shingo

tried to talk to them, but Rei butted in!

"What do you want?"

Rei snapped at him.

"QUIET!"

Shingo yelled. Then he continued.

"I should tell you that because of what you did to Usagi. Usagi

won't come back home!"

Shingo started. The girls were shocked.

"Where did she go?"

Ami asked.

"America, with our family there. I am sure she will succeed there

where she couldn't here. I hoped you of all people would treat

her better. I guess I was wrong."

Shingo continued.

"I see. Where exactly did she move to?"

Makoto asked. Shingo started to leave. Then he turned around

and replied again.

"I am not at liberty to say. You of all people should have treated

her better. She doesn't need selfish people like you. Goodbye!"

Shingo replied and left.

"Did we do the right thing?"

Rei asked.

"Of course we did! Usagi isn't that good to be our friend anyway!"

Minako replied.

IN AMERICA…

The jet plane landed in America in Butte, Montana. Yoshi, his

wife Kimi, and their son Travis greeted her.

"Welcome child. We're glad that you decided to stay with us!"

Kimi Tsukino told her.

"Thank you for having me. I have a lot of work ahead of me."

Usagi told them.

"Then let's us go home!"

Yoshi told her.

"Okay."

Usagi replied. What will happen now? Will Usagi train for her

new powers? Will she sharpen her mind and body? Find out next

time!

This story was completed on: 02/24/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Terms of Rejection is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	2. 01 Training!

Terms of Rejection

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Episode 01: "Training!"

Notes: This fanfic takes place over many years and Usagi makes

changes in 'her appearance', her outward appearance also changes.

Usagi also chooses an American name to try to blend in.

Can you find it? Watch at the very end of this story to see Usagi

gain enlightenment and receive the Silver Millennium Power!

The stores used in the story is only for the main structure

of this story and any that does exist (like J.C. Penny) is

purely coincidental! ENJOY!

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon, what about you?

Good! The new characters that I own, belongs to me.

Enjoy!

ONE

Usagi's uncle Yoshi drove himself, his wife, their son, and now

Usagi to their farm just outside Butte, Montana, the countryside was

stunning to Usagi! They drove up to their house. Usagi saw it. It

was HUGE! It must have over fifty rooms in it.

"WOW!"

Usagi exclaimed as the sight of the Victorian House drowned her

depression of what had happened in Japan.

"That's not the half of it!"

Travis replied with a smile. We have pets too. Some people they like.

"And if they like you, they will smother you with love!"

Kimi Tsukino replied.

"Cool!"

Usagi replied. The car stopped and they all got out of the car and

went inside. Once inside, the three dogs saw her and knew she was

someone special and started jumping and playing with her like they

already knew her. Usagi set her bags down as she was being loved by

three BIG dogs! The first one was a Dalmatian. The second one was

a black lab! And the third and largest of all was a Saint Bernard

dog, mainly used in rescues, but this dog liked good mannered people

and loved family more. The others liked family and a few family

friends! How in the world did those dogs know she was family?

Animals had better perception than humans and could spot anyone bad

instantly. Those three dogs started jumping on Usagi and jumping

on to the skirt she was wearing and knocked her to the floor of the

carpet and started licking her face! Usagi started giggling as the

dogs greeted her in 'their own way.' Yoshi told the dogs to back off

and give Usagi a little of room. After the dogs went elsewhere, three

elegant short hair cats came up to Usagi nudging her in letting her

know that they approved of her. Usagi loved cats. Those cats could

sense it that she was a tender hearted person, they warmed up to

her quickly! She regained her composure (from the dogs) and sat on

the floor Indian style allowing the cats to come to her lap! Each

cat crawled in her lap and fell asleep. They purred intently. She

couldn't dream of receiving some much love from a bunch of four

legged friends. This was more than her friends gave her. Some

friends they were!

Over the next few days, Usagi talked over privately for advice on

things to make her a better person and to change her outward

appearance. Somehow, Travis knew that Usagi being there was more

than sharpening her mind! They met secretly behind the mansion

nearby an old cabin the Tsukino's had found when the bought the

Victorian House.

"Travis, how far is it from the house?"

Usagi asked.

"It's about 2,280 feet from the house. Why?"

Travis answered.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering."

Usagi answered. Travis usually studied people and their actions.

Their actions would reveal their true nature of why they were

there. And he knew she was here for just more than sharpening

her mind. So, he asked her.

"Why are you exactly here? I know it's not just to sharpen your

mind and body as you told me in the car. It's something else isn't

it?"

Travis asked. He could tell if a Tsukino was holding something back

from him, so he asked her. She would answer honestly since she

couldn't escape the subject or avoid it altogether!

"You're are right! My true reason I am here is train myself to gain

greater powers than I already have!"

Usagi replied. Travis was confused. Usagi continued speaking.

"Have you ever heard of the Sailor Senshi?"

Usagi asked.

"Yeah. Including Sailor Moon. She's my favorite!"

Travis announced.

"Really?"

Usagi questioned him with great interest. Then she spoke to him

again.

"Yeah. I would die to met her!"

Travis announced with a serious and funny tone to his face.

"Well, if she were here right now, would you like to meet her?"

Usagi asked.

"YEAH!"

Travis replied. Usagi decided to show him.

"MOON COSMIC POWER! MAKE UP!"

Usagi cried as her brooch over took her and replaced her with Sailor

Moon. Travis was stunned and almost fell over!

"What do you think?"

Sailor Moon asked. Travis tried to regain 'his' composure.

"G... G... GREAT!"

Travis stammered. Soon he was back to normal. He spoke again to her.

"So, Usagi, why exactly do you want to train yourself as a Sailor

Soldier?"

Travis asked.

"Mainly because of my friends, but it goes deeper than that. Let me

tell you what happened a few days ago... I stood in front of all the

Sailor Senshi, except Sailor Saturn! Tuxedo Kamen was also there.

They told me they didn't want me around anymore or to be involved

in fights with monsters so, after telling them that I would never

come back again, I left. Luna told me about the Silver Millennium

Power and in order to gain it, I had to sharpen my mind and body

in order to gain the special power or to confront my friends again."

Sailor Moon explained what happened. Then she retransformed back

into Usagi and Travis seemed to understand her dilemma about what

she was facing. Travis thought a moment before speaking.

"Well, first, we need to make changes to your hair. How about if

we cut it?"

Travis asked. Usagi got mad.

"NO! My hair is special to me and hasn't been cut since birth!

My hair shall be braided."

Usagi answered in a tone where Travis knew that cutting her hair

displeased her.

"Good. That'll work. And that'll keep others from knowing you are

actually Sailor Moon. I know hairstyles of women some. I can braid

your hair so nicely that you will be the center of attention around

others!"

Travis and Usagi went into the cabin. Travis sat Usagi on a chair.

He removed her bow ties from her Odangos and let the hair fall down.

He had a comb with him and started brushing her hair.

"Don't worry. My comb is cleaned after every use."

Travis announced as he continued brushing her hair. Usagi seemed to

enjoy it. Her hair was very long and very beautiful. She was the

only one who had very long hair in the family. After brushing it,

he started twisting her hair into braids. After he was done, he put

her bow ties back on her hair at the top and bottom of her big long

braid.

"What do you think?"

He asked. He showed her to a big tall mirror.

"Wow, I look different."

Usagi spoke as she flung her braid around freely. She liked this

better than Odangos, but the braid she could get used to.

"I have some glasses here with fake lenses. They might make you more

elegant and will help achieve a better image of yourself."

He placed the glasses on her and positioned them on her face until it

was just right. Then he showed her to the mirror.

"You look more elegant, but those clothes will have to go!"

Travis announced. Usagi got angry.

"NO! YOU AREN'T TAKING OFF MY CLOTHES!"

Usagi yelled.

"Calm down. That's not what I mean. We must get you a whole new

wardrobe! A couple of dresses and several skirts and blouses

would do."

Travis thought out loud. Then he continued.

"Aren't you the Sailor Senshi's leader or something like that?"

Travis asked.

"Well, I am their leader, and also I am their Princess too."

Usagi announced. Travis raised his eyebrows up with great interest

causing him to think. After thinking a bit, he spoke.

"That changes everything! If you are their Princess and their leader

then that will make YOU their SUPREME COMMANDER! Meaning Their

treachery MUST be dealt with when you get back to Japan. There

are Monarchs today that would have people imprisoned for what

your friends did to you! As you the leader of THEM, You call

the shots and not them! I had seen footage of the Senshi and

by making you more elegant and beautiful, they would submit to

your authority! However, your elegance is also determined by

your habits you display. What kind of food you normally eat?"

Travis asked.

"Sweets mainly."

Usagi replied.

"Nope. That won't do!"

Travis shook his head when he answered.

"Why not?"

Usagi asked.

"For one, sweets don't enhance your intelligence! Vegetables and

certain other foods including some meat can also increase or make

you healthier than you are right now. By eating carrots, peas,

corn, olives, tomatoes, potatoes, green beans, bananas, pears,

apples, oranges, tropical fruits, and other healthy stuff will

help improve your image! When cooking meat, use Olive and Peanut Oil.

It will keep you healthy and promote health. By doing this, you

not only be wiser, but more elegant and you'll be a better

person. Not only to yourself, but to others."

Travis replied.

"Carrots... yuck!"

Usagi stuck out her tongue and spoke harshly.

"Now carrots are good for you. They can promote better eyesight!

When was the last time you had carrots?"

Travis asked.

"Years ago."

Usagi replied.

"See, peoples tastes changes over time. Let's go back to the

house and we'll test my theory."

Travis spoke. Usagi followed. They went inside the big house. Travis

and Usagi went into the kitchen. He got a carrot out.

"Carrots are best eaten raw. They have more vitamins in them. Here,

try it."

Travis urged her. He handed her a large carrot. She took it. But

was afraid to eat it. She made herself take a small bite and chew

it up. She swallowed the bite she ate. It wasn't nearly as bad as

she thought.

"Wow! It's good!"

She exclaimed.

"I told you. You ate sweets so long, that the healthy stuff don't

appeal to you! if you keep eating the good stuff, all those bad

sweets you'll learn to use sparingly!"

Travis answered. The next day, Travis took her to an expensive dress

shop. Usagi's father gave her some money as a going away gift. He

gave her many thousands of Yen which ended up being lots of Dollars

in U.S. money!

"First thing we'll do is open you a checking account and savings too!

That way you can learn to use your money wisely. Next we'll go

shopping!"

Travis announced. After opening a bank account, they went to a place

called Sarah's. They entered the shop. A nice lovely woman greeted

them.

"Welcome to Sarah's!"

The lovely woman greeted them.

"Hello there! This is my cousin Usagi from the country of Japan.

I suggested to her that being from a wealthy family, that she

should wear more elegant dresses and ones that would make her

stand out and make others take notice."

Travis spoke. Usagi knew that her father was quite wealthy. Usagi

did like dresses but she hardly wore them, except for special

occasions. The woman showed them to the most beautiful and most

elegant dresses. Usagi saw the prices of the dresses. She almost

fainted!

"Travis, do you how much these dresses cost?"

Usagi asked in great concern.

"Usagi! Don't worry how much something will cost you! But remember

how much it will cost you with the training you still have to

endure."

Travis told her. Then he turned to the store clerk.

"We'll be fine now, thank you for showing where the dresses were."

Travis thanked the store clerk. Then Travis was able speak freely to

Usagi in a quiet tone, then he spoke again.

"I can't make these changes! If you want to be friends with those

Senshi in Japan, you must endure many terrible and difficult

challenges and gut wrenching trials! The path to enlightenment won't

be easy! There will be many times that you will be injured or

bruised. But remember this. You must train physically and mentally!

True leaders aren't created over night! being a true leader takes

time. If you don't want to go on with this training, then we'll call

off shopping and you can go back to Japan, or you can decide to go

through this rigorous training! Only you can make this choice."

Travis replied. Usagi stood there quiet being almost speechless.

Then she replied.

"Yes, you're right. I do want to better myself. I should stop

concerning myself to my outward appearance and start focusing myself

on my inner beauty."

Usagi replied.

"Good to hear you say that. However, this training won't be easy for

you! I will help you achieve your goal! What colors do you like?"

He explained. Then he asked.

"Light colors like white, pink, blue, and red."

Usagi answered.

"White and pink are good elegant colors. The lighter shade of pink

you choose, the better. Yellow is also a great elegant color as

well as silver and gold. White is the best of all since it goes

well with anything."

Travis spoke again.

"Yes, I understand. I like white best."

Usagi replied.

"Good! Some white, yellow, and pink dresses will do. However, some

darker dresses will work better for more occasions that are special.

You need dresses that aren't tight, but are comfy to you and make

you stand out in the good ways and not the bad! Even when you do see

your friends again in Japan, they'll notice the changes you've made.

Plus, you need an image where you'll be respected and admired."

Travis spoke with great wisdom. He read many fashion magazines and

books too. So, he knew the pros and cons.

"The next thing we must teach you is Martial Arts and manners.

Plus, for Martial Arts, you can't wear dresses. You need something

that will enhance your fighting skills and your prowess! Most Martial

Artists use a fighting suit. You'll be learning Karate! Judo,

Ninjitsu, Tai Kwan Do, and others can help most of all, Jit Kun Do

is the mastery of Bruce Lee! They will sharpen your mind as well as

your body! This will help you achieve your goal even more!"

Travis spoke again to her.

"Martial Arts, Karate, and the others? I never took any Martial Arts

in my life! I am not suited for Martial Arts!"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, there's lots of women who train in the Martial Arts. And you

would be no different from them! It will help you focus on the other

tasks you must do to gain enlightenment. And since you're female,

taking Martial Arts will help protect yourself and principals from

lecherous and vile men!"

Travis spoke again.

"Okay... This is a bit too much for me..."

Usagi spoke in an overwhelmed tone.

"Of course it might be a bit much, but later it will be easy for you

if you study hard!"

Travis advised her. If it was Rei trying to instruct her, she may

have yelled back. Travis was making sense to her. She could talk to

him easily without trouble! Then he spoke up again.

"We are going to get you shoes that can go with those dresses."

Travis spoke again. He carried the boxes of dresses he got with her money

and let her to a shoe store that had every type shoe imaginable! Both for

men and women!

"We'll get you some nice high-heeled shoes to go with those dresses of

yours! We'll get you the best shoes that money can buy."

Travis told her. They entered the shoe store and saw the section of

where the high-heeled shoes were. Usagi saw the prices and she almost

fainted again!

"Do you see the prices on these?"

Usagi almost yelled.

"Remember, it's not how much it costs you, but how much better it

will improve your image. Remember, the way you look to others

will show them respect as well as they will show respect to you!

Who knows, you might be the most popular girl in school once we

register you."

Travis spoke again.

"I know, this is all new to me."

Usagi replied quietly.

"I know. Just remember, just don't be embarrassed if I take you into

a shop, we're here to buy a whole new wardrobe to increase your

self-confidence in yourself! If you feel good about yourself

good things will come to you!"

Travis spoke again. He let her choose the shoes that matched

her dresses. After purchasing those, they went to J.C. Penny.

"What are we doing here?"

She asked.

"We are here to go to the lingerie section. Every woman needs

to be discrete about certain things, not only that, but whatever

is worn underneath doesn't show through your dress. Understand?"

Travis asked her.

"Yes, I understand."

Usagi answered him.

"Good! We're on the same page. However, for intimate apparel, you

must get a bra and matching underwear with no lines and also where

the bra straps don't show. So, get the strapless variety. Whatever

you get, get something that is comfy and nothing that is cotton.

I suggest, you get intimate apparel in silk. Understand? Now,

that you will do by yourself. I am going to look for something else

that's also important to get for you."

Travis spoke to her.

"Okay."

She answered. She went in one direction and he went another. In

a moment, he returned with something.

"What's that?"

She asked.

"A full slip. Have you ever worn one?"

He asked.

"Not really. I bet you're going to tell me that's important too!"

She answered his question.

"Now you're catching on quick! Yes, it's important. This will help

blend in your clothes underneath the dresses you wear. It's very

important. If you're done here, I show you where the full slips are

and you may pick a few more out. And I will purchase the clothes

that you picked here as a welcome gift. Not only that, I want to

take you somewhere really nice."

He told her in a calm tone.

"Thank you."

She thanked him as she blushed a bit. After that, they placed

everything that they got for her in his car and went to a

jewelry shop.

"I saw something here recently that you'll like. Do you see that?"

He asked her.

"Yes. I see it. What is it?"

Usagi answered.

"It's a moon stone. It's known to come from the moon. Do you

want it?"

He asked.

"Yes, please."

She replied cheerfully.

"Good to hear."

He replied. After purchasing it for her. They returned home.

She tried on one of the dresses. She came out and showed one of

the dresses she had on. It was a fancy yellow dress with white

lace on the edges!

"What do you think?"

She asked.

"You look great. If you keep it up, you'll look like a real

princess!"

He exclaimed.

"Hey! I am!"

She whispered back to him.

"I know, just kidding. Anyway, in the next few days I'll take you

to school so you can be registered there. On the weekends, we'll

get up at 6 A.M. for jogging at the high school track and Martial

Arts practice and some other stuff, okay?"

He asked her.

"Okay."

She protested a bit, but she was getting more used to it. He took

her to school to be registered, Travis was 19 and has been going to

college at night!

"Here's where I leave you. I have to go. Remember this, be polite,

nice, and courteous to others, and they'll be nice to you. It's

best to speak to someone, only when spoken to or if you have a

question. Have a good day."

Travis told her then he left. The secretary of the school gave

Usagi her schedule and chose a student to help Usagi around.

Her name was Emily.

"This is Emily Thompson. She's one of our best students here, it's

best to learn from her."

The secretary told her.

"Okay."

Usagi replied.

"Hello."

Emily greeted Usagi. Usagi and Emily walked to their first

class. All of their classes were together, so this helped Usagi out.

"What does your name mean?"

Emily asked.

"It's Japanese for rabbit."

Usagi replied.

"That's sounds cool. Here's the room of where our first class. This

class is English. Ms. Peterson is real nice. She'll help you if you

got questions."

Emily told her. They entered the classroom where Ms. Peterson was.

Emily introduced Usagi to the teacher.

"Ms. Peterson, I apologize for my tardiness, I was helping this new

student make her way here. I'll let her introduce herself."

Emily announced. Usagi did a solemn Japanese bow then she did a western

curtsy to all the students and spoke a little Japanese.

"Ohayo! Konnichi wa Minna!"

Usagi spoke. Then she spoke and translated for them.

"Good Morning! Hello Everyone!"

Usagi spoke in a quiet but cheerful tone.

"Hello."

The class spoke back. They were interested in this strange girl who

spoke English to them with a bit of Japanese. Travis taught her

English so she could communicate better at school. They could tell

she had an accent. She spoke again.

"I come from the Land of the Rising Sun. I am from Tokyo, Japan and

my name is Usagi Tsukino! America's customs take me a bit by surprise

so please bear with me since I am trying to learn new things, I am

hoping to meet new friends and I also will try to do my best here,

Thank you!"

Usagi told the class then she did another Japanese bow and

another western curtsy!

"I am glad to meet you too Usagi. I am sure you will succeed here.

Since you and Emily came together, then you can sit next to Emily."

Ms. Peterson told her. Usagi thanked her and curtsied to the teacher.

As far as the teacher was concerned, here was a foreigner who showed

her respect by curtsying to her! Most students didn't do that.

Usagi's day went well. And when Usagi wasn't at school. Travis taught

her to finish any homework first! He also instructed her to read

books that would enlarge her mind and her knowledge of all things!

This helped her intently. At first, she didn't like it, but she

practiced that so much that it became a normal habit. Over the

next few years while she was in school, her grades shot up. Her

strength increased dramatically! Usagi was near graduation.

her height had increased to 6'2" and her weight had increased

to 127 pounds! Her dresses were now tailored instead of purchased at

stores, her clothes were special ordered since she was very tall. The

day came of her graduation. Her family from Japan came to see her

graduate. Usagi had no time to see her parents or

her brother before, so she decided to see them afterwards. The

time came for the graduation. Usagi had a very expensive dress. A

dress that was made for this occasion! It was a bright red dress

with pink highlights, the girls were allowed to wear dresses and the

guys were allowed to wear tuxedos. Usagi was one of the main speakers

at the graduation, Travis helped her with the speech so it looked a

lot better, however Usagi rarely needed help anymore. Travis wanted

to make sure her speech was the best. Usagi decided to put her hair

in her old hairstyle for this occasion! The girls or the boys never

saw such a beautiful and regal hairstyle, today she didn't wear the

glasses with the fake lenses! For once, she wanted others see how she

looked before she came to America. The principal of the school called

Usagi to the podium!

"Miss Usagi Tsukino."

The principal spoke in the microphone. Usagi had to teach him to say

her name properly for the graduation! Usagi would practice each day

in Japanese so, she wouldn't forget how to speak it. Usagi came up

to the podium and spoke. The principal sat down. Everyone listened

intently of what Usagi was going to say. This is what she said:

"Thank you. I believe within me that everyone can change for the

better. I know I did! When I moved here from Japan, I had bad grades.

I ate too many sweets. I wailed like baby! I never too anything

seriously. My friends hated me! After I came here, my life changed

for the better! When I moved here, I was 4'11" tall and now I am

6'2" tall and I have a black belt in karate. I am not trying to

say that I am better than anyone else, but that I have become a

better stronger person! If you put your mind to it, you can

accomplish anything! However, when we graduate, we will all go

our separate ways and make this world a better place! And my message

to those who still have to graduate, be yourself and achieve your

dreams. I know I will!"

Usagi finished speaking. The audience applauded. She bowed and then

curtsied formally. Then she shook the principal's hand and sat down.

Afterwards, Usagi walked up to her family and hugged her parents.

"Good job!"

Her father told her. Usagi had to bend down again since she grown

so tall! She hugged her brother. Her brother was a few inches shorter

than her so, she didn't have to bend down.

"You sure grown since I seen you last. You look great."

Shingo commented.

"Thank you. You look good too."

Usagi told her brother. Afterwards, the family went to a Japanese

restaurant. Then they went to Yoshi's house for the rest of the

day. The Tsukino's had another surprise for Usagi.

"Someone here came to see you Usagi!"

Kenji Tsukino spoke. Out came a black cat with a crescent moon

on her forehead! Usagi was surprised to see her.

"LUNA!"

Usagi exclaimed.

"MEOW!"

Luna replied. She didn't want to reveal to others that she could

talk. She knew that a better time would come. So, she decided

to wait later to speak, the next day, Kenji, Yoshi, Ikuko, Kimi,

and Shingo went into town. Travis and Usagi stayed behind. They

just said they had some matters to attend to. Once everyone

else was gone, Travis, Usagi, and Luna went to the cabin. Usagi

spoke to Luna.

"Luna, it's safe. You can speak now. Travis knows."

Usagi spoke in a calm tone.

"How does he know about me that I can talk?"

Luna asked.

"I had to tell him that I was Sailor Moon and they you told

me to come here and train to get the Silver Millennium Power."

Usagi replied.

"I see. I did come here to tell something important."

Luna spoke with great urgency.

"What is it?"

Usagi asked.

"The Silver Millennium Power you are training to receive, remember?"

Luna asked.

"Yeah. What about it?"

Usagi asked.

"Today is the last day to try to gain the power!"

Luna replied.

"I don't think I'm strong enough. I was going to wait a while."

Usagi replied with great worry.

"It's your choice Usagi. However, you can't confront your friends

in Japan without that new power! Today at sunset is the deadline

to receive the new power."

Luna replied.

"I see. Doesn't give me much of an option. I have gone far beyond

now to call it quits! I will do it!"

Usagi answered in a reluctant tone, but knew that was the only

option.

"That's good to hear. Where's the Ginzuishou?"

Luna asked.

"It's in the house in my room. Travis, go to the house in my

room on my dresser, you will find it on my dresser. It has a pink

heart on it, HURRY! TIME IS AT HAND!"

Usagi replied. Travis left the cabin and ran into the room where

Usagi was staying. On the dresser, he found the brooch just

where she said it would be. He returned to the cabin.

"Good. Lay the brooch on the table."

Luna spoke. Queen serenity appeared with two staves.

"You will need these staves in order to full destiny and receive

the Silver Millennium Power! Only you can perform this life

threatening ritual! Good luck."

Queen Serenity spoke and handed to Usagi the staves.

"Thank you!"

Usagi thanked her.

"The brooch must be opened by you to begin the ceremony!"

Queen Serenity told her.

"Understood."

Usagi spoke. She opened her brooch. Then she stepped back and

listed the staves high! Energy spewed out of the brooch and hit

the staves and surrounded Usagi! The power increased further until

Usagi was engulfed in the light.

"Oh be careful Usagi! The power could kill you!"

Luna spoke in a worry tone.

"Luna, you... worry... too... much!"

Usagi replied in a broken tone due to the pressure of the ceremony!

The power increase continued until the two staves became one and

transformed into the small staff. Then for a time it erupted into

an energy and transformed Usagi into Sailor Millennium Sailor Moon!

Then the large staff transformed into the smaller staff and Silver

Millennium Sailor Moon retransformed back into Usagi. Usagi

collapsed to the floor and fainted. During the ceremony, the Silver

Crystal moved to the staff and the old brooch became empty! Minutes

later, Usagi woke up again and saw the smaller staff and grabbed it

used it to get herself back on her feet. Usagi shook her head

because the ceremony had given her a headache! Travis spoke up.

"Are you okay Usagi?"

Travis asked.

"Yeah. I will be okay."

Usagi replied.

"You will notice Usagi, my daughter that you have intelligence

far beyond anyone! You must learn about your new powers. Plus

the Silver Millennium Power gives you the ability to see people

who are normally invisible to humans. Plus, your friend's dreams

were manipulated by aliens. That's why they rejected you! In time,

you should travel back into Japan to confront them, but the

Silver Millennium Power must me at its highest point in knowledge

and strength since that's what your powers uses! So, more training

you will need. Good luck!"

Queen Serenity replied.

"Okay."

Usagi answered.

"One more thing, your new powers can create and remove Sailor

Senshi's powers! Plus, keep Senshi in line. I thought you

should know!"

Queen Serenity revealed to her. Usagi smiled.

"I see. This will give me the advantage I will need!"

Usagi replied. Queen Serenity vanished.

"It would be best, that for now on you use a fake name and

continue to wear that braid and those glasses with the fake

frames so, no one will discover you really are! I suggest

you use the name of Serena Thomas. Do you like it?"

Travis announced.

"That sounds like a good plan. Luna, when I am ready, I will

let you know if I am going to create new Senshi. It's a good name!

I will use it!"

Usagi replied.

"Understood Princess!"

Luna replied cheerfully. Kenji, Ikuko, Shingo, and Luna went back

home in Japan. However, Usagi went to a university now to become a

scientist. Now, five years now have passed since Usagi gained the

Silver Millennium Power and ten years since her friends in Japan

rejected her. Usagi reached Luna on her communicator.

"Luna, the time has come for me to go back to Japan. Find me

five exceptional and outstanding students with these five

colors: Pink, Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow! Once you discover

them, I will give you further instructions."

Usagi commanded.

"Yes, Princess!"

Luna answered. Now the time had come for Usagi to recruit

five new Senshi! Who are they? Find out!

This story was completed on: 02/26/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Terms of Rejection is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	3. 02 New Senshi!

Terms of Rejection

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Episode 02: "New Senshi"

Notes: As for the last chapter, others said that it was

rushed. It wasn't! It was just right as I planned.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon, what about you?

Good! The new characters that I own, belongs to me.

Enjoy!

TWO

"Princess, how will I find five girls with these colors?"

Luna asked.

"I believe in you Luna. I always have. I am sending you five

rings of power that has the colors I prescribed to you earlier.

When you study the girls and you find out it's the right girl,

place the ring near them so they can see. My powers will bring each

girl here."

Usagi replied.

"What age Princess?"

Luna asked.

"Around fourteen. Just like you first found me. They will be filled

with energy and should have a lot of manner etiquette."

Usagi replied again.

"Okay."

Luna replied.

"And one last thing, make sure no one else is around the girls when

you find and select them. That's all Luna. Carry out your mission.

I'll be waiting for them."

Usagi commanded Luna.

"Understood."

Luna replied. Usagi shut down her communicator. Within hours, she waited

for five teenage girls to appear! One by one, they appeared within minutes

of each other! Finally the last girl appeared.

"Where are we?"

Aiko asked.

"You are in a cabin behind a big house about ten miles outside

of Butte, Montana of the U.S.A. I teleported you here because I

need your help!"

Usagi replied.

"Miss, who are you?"

A girl named Haru asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Serena Thomas, or that's

what everyone is lead to believe! My real name is Usagi Serenity

Tsukino. I have chosen you are a very important mission! I

will show you my very true identity."

Usagi spoke. The girls were surprised.

"What's your true identity?"

Kari asked.

"My true identity is this... Silver Millennium Power!"

Usagi replied and then striking her walking stick on the ground! Her

walking stick vanished and the Ginzuishou transformed her in a bright

flash. Then the transformation was over and the Ginzuishou reappeared

on an even larger staff! The girls were shocked.

"SAILOR MOON!"

Aiko asked.

"To be more correct, Silver Millennium Sailor Moon."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon replied.

"The reports said that Sailor Moon disappeared about ten years ago."

Michiko stated.

"You're right. I left to train so I could get my new powers and recruit

you. Also, to confront those who rejected me!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon replied again.

"Those who rejected you! Who?"

Hoshi asked.

"The other Sailor Senshi who were supposed to be my friends. After

they rejected me. I came here to train. And after that, I received

the power of the Silver Millennium!"

Usagi replied.

"So, we are here, so you can make us Sailor Senshi, right?"

Aiko asked.

"Yes. But I can't force you. The choice is yours. Once you choose

to become a Senshi, you can't turn back! However, once you join,

you're subject to my rules of order and commands. I will be

expecting you to train everyday for at least an hour or more.

I also ask you to address me as 'princess' when talking to me

about official Senshi business, or when other civilians are around,

you'll need to just address me as Miss Thomas, if you're kind and

polite to me, I will return the favor. Do you understand?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes. We understand."

The five girls responded in unison.

"Good. When I call your name. You need to tell me if you accept this

request to join me, all you need to say is 'yes' or 'no.' Okay?"

Usagi asked.

"Okay."

The girls replied.

"Hoshi?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes. I accept!"

Hoshi replied.

"Kari?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes. It will be an honor to serve you!"

Kari replied.

"Michiko?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes. I'd love to help you."

Michiko replied.

"Haru?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes."

Haru replied.

"Aiko?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, I'll do my best!"

Aiko replied.

"Good. Silver Millennium Power!"

Usagi smiled and then striking her walking stick on the ground! Her

walking stick vanished and the Ginzuishou transformed her in a bright

flash. Then the transformation was over and the Ginzuishou reappeared

on an even larger staff! Silver Millennium Sailor Moon came over to

Aiko and the others! Then she spoke.

"I need you all to touch my staff."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told them.

"Why? What's the purpose?"

Aiko asked.

"I need your body energy to help create the henshin sticks needed

so you can transform. You henshin sticks will respond to your body

energy when you touch it!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon replied.

"That would make sense."

Aiko replied.

"I will teleport here, two mentors of mine. They will witness the

birth of new Senshi!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon spoke again as she lifted up her

staff and teleported Luna and Artemis to Usagi's location!

"Usagi-Chan!"

Luna replied.

"The cat talks!"

Hoshi spoke in a stunned voice.

"Yes, that's correct! So, do I!"

Artemis spoke.

"They will be guiding you until I arrive in Tokyo in two months.

I have purchased a house there and I have equipped one of the rooms

for your training! Understand?"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon asked them.

"Yes."

They replied.

"Good. I'll begin!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon replied. She lifted up in front of

the girls. Each girl touched the staff. Then Silver Millennium

Sailor Moon lifted her staff high in the air until five henshin

sticks appeared on a table. Then she spoke again.

"According to your favorite color, you will pick up your henshin

stick from the table. Then I'll tell you what to do next."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon instructed them. Aiko and the others

did as instructed. Each girl picked up the henshin that matched their

favorite color.

"Now, I will tell you which moon in our solar system you will be."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told them.

"Aiko, your moon is Ganymede! Hoshi, your moon is Ariel! Haru, your

moon is Titan! Michiko, your moon is Triton! And Kari, your moon

is Charon!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told them. Then she walked to the

five chosen girls and began to speak to them.

"Haru, your Senshi name will be Sailor Titan. Your element will

be water. Your counter part will be Sailor Mercury."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told her.

"Cool! Water is my favorite element!"

Haru cheered. Silver Millennium Sailor Moon walked to Hoshi.

"Hoshi, your Senshi name will be Sailor Ariel. Your element will

be fire. Your counter part will be Sailor Mars."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told her.

"Sounds fun! Fire was always interesting to me!"

Hoshi replied cheerfully. Silver Millennium Sailor Moon walked to

Michiko.

"Michiko, your Senshi name will be Sailor Triton. Your element will

be earth. Your counter part will be Sailor Uranus."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon explained.

"Earth, you mean like dirt?"

Michiko asked.

"Yes, like dirt! Lots of dirt!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon replied.

"Interesting! I could get used to that."

Michiko replied. Silver Millennium Sailor Moon walked over to Kari.

"Kari, your Senshi name will be Sailor Charon. Your element will

be darkness. Your counter part will be Sailor Venus."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon explained.

"Darkness, huh? I like the sound of that!"

Kari cheered. Silver Millennium Sailor Moon walked over to Aiko.

"Aiko, what's wrong?"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon asked. Aiko looked up at Silver Millennium

Sailor Moon!

"I am Sailor Ganymede!"

Aiko replied in a depressed tone.

"Yes, you're Sailor Ganymede! Your planet is Jupiter, the king of the

planets of this Solar System!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon explained to her. She gave a kiss of

blessing on Aiko's forehead. Then she spoke again.

"Just like Jupiter is the largest of the planets of this Solar System,

so, I make you leader of the other four here! They will listen to your

wisdom and orders! Plus, I will give you four gifts! A scepter, a

small mini laptop, a lightning rod, and scanning goggles! Use these

gifts well."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told her.

"Thank you Princess."

Aiko replied.

"You are welcome. Your Senshi name will be Sailor Ganymede and your

element will be lightning and thunder! Your counter part will be

Sailor Jupiter. Your gifts will be at your disposal in battle!

Congratulations!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told her. Then she shook Aiko's hand.

"Thank you very much."

Aiko thanked her. Silver Millennium Sailor Moon retransformed back

into Usagi again and faced Aiko and the others. Aiko stood 5' 6" tall.

Weighed 107 pounds. She had two ponytails that were four feet long.

Her hair was forest green. Her eyes were also green. Haru stood 5'2"

tall. weighed 100 pounds. Her hair was in many small braids. Her

hair was light blue! Her eyes were also blue. Hoshi stood 5'4" tall.

Weighed 103 pounds. Her hair was orange, very short, and wavy! Her

eyes were blue-green. Michiko stood 5'0" tall. Weighed 99 pounds.

Her hair was short and curly. Her hair was blond. Her eyes were

green. Kari stood 5'5" tall. Weighed 101 pounds. Her hair was long,

wavy, and black! Her eyes were brown. All the girls were fourteen,

beautiful and full of wisdom! Only that Aiko's I.Q. surpassed that

of the other girls standing there! Her I.Q. was at 330! Very high

for a girl at her age! She often studied when she had free time,

but she also tried to make time for other things too. Now she had to

add one more thing, being a Sailor Senshi! Usagi turned towards her

new Senshi.

"See, I chosen each of you to counter act one of my old Senshi! With

the right training, you can be even more powerful. Now let's go outside

and for you to try your new powers out!"

Usagi told them. They all went outside to where an old stump was.

"Now transform all of you! You know the words to transform!"

Usagi told them.

"Ganymede Power! Make Up!"

Aiko called out. She transformed into Sailor Ganymede!

"Titan Power! Make Up!"

Haru called out. She transformed into Sailor Titan!

"Ariel Power! Make Up!"

Hoshi called out. She transformed into Sailor Ariel!

"Triton Power! Make Up!"

Michiko called out. She transformed into Sailor Triton!

"Charon Power! Make Up!"

Kari called out. She transformed into Sailor Charon! The five new

Senshi stood in front of Usagi.

"Now, Aiko, strike this old stump with lightning! You know what

to say."

"Ganymede Thunder!"

Sailor Ganymede called out. the lightning struck the stump and it

became charred.

"Good. Now, Sailor Ariel, use your fire power!"

Usagi told her.

"Right. Ariel Fire!"

Sailor Ariel called out. Fire came out of her hands and hit the

stump, which was smoldering! It burnt to a crisp.

"Now Sailor Triton, put the fire out with your Earth Power!"

Usagi told her.

"Right! Triton Boulder Shower!"

Sailor Triton called out. Huge boulders shattered and fell on the

fire burning on the stump and putting out the fire!

"Good job Triton! Now, Sailor Titan, use your water to turn the

dirt into mud!"

Usagi told her.

"Right! Titan Tsunami!"

Sailor Titan called out. A huge wave of water hit the stump turning

the stump into mud!

"Great job! Now Sailor Charon, you have a great power! Use your

powers to cloak this area into complete darkness!"

Usagi told her.

"Right! Charon Wave of Darkness!"

Sailor Charon called out. A wave of darkness came out from her

fingers and hit the area.

"WOW! I can't see anyone else!"

Sailor Ganymede exclaimed.

"I can see all of you clearly!"

Sailor Charon called out. Usagi used her staff and removed the

darkness.

"Now, you all done good. The girls' retransformed back into

their civilian forms.

"Now, each day, you must practice! And you all must battle

me separately. And you all must battle me as a team! I have

already purchased a house into Tokyo. Luna will give you

the address once you all get there. I'll be there in a few

days. Good luck."

Usagi told them.

"Okay."

The girls' responded.

"Luna and Artemis, are you ready to go back to Tokyo with them?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes."

Luna and Artemis replied.

"Don't let the old Senshi see you go into my new house or see the

girls transform or be in their transformed state."

Usagi ordered.

"Okay."

Luna replied. Usagi lifted up her staff and teleported Luna, Artemis,

and the new Senshi back to Tokyo!

"I soon have to go back to Tokyo Travis. I have to face my court

again."

Usagi told him.

"I see. I'll prepare for your departure!"

Travis replied.

Usagi is about to face her old court! Is she ready? Find out

next time on 'Terms of Rejection!'

This story was completed on: 06/10/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Terms of Rejection is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	4. 03 Return of Usagi

Terms of Rejection

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Episode 03: "The Return of Usagi"

Notes: Many reviews... thanks!

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon, what about you?

Good! The new characters that I own, belongs to me.

Enjoy!

03

Usagi made her way to the jet plane. The jet had just taken off for

Tokyo. She was a bit nervous in returning home, but she thought of

what her 'so called friends' did and still loathed the fact that

they could do such a thing. After thinking for hours, the jet set

down in Tokyo. A voice came over the intercom:

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, WE HAVE ARRIVED IN TOKYO, JAPAN! ALSO, YOU'LL

HAVE TO GO THROUGH CUSTOMS HERE IN THE TOKYO AIRPORT. PLEASE ENJOY

YOUR STAY!"

The female flight attendant spoke. Usagi got her luggage from the

the top rack and proceeded to leave. She carried her walk stick

which it is was her transformation item. She walked out of the

jet and into the terminal and out into the waiting area and finally

to the customs area where she showed them her true ID and they

inspected her things and let her through.

"Miss Tsukino, welcome back to Tokyo!"

One of the customs agents told her.

"Thank you."

She replied. She picked up her things and left the airport. Aiko,

her student in training picked her up. Aiko had a nice car. Her

car was pink and was a Honda sports car.

"Miss Thomas, it's me Aiko! Aiko Takeuchi!"

Aiko spoke as she drove up in front of Usagi.

"Oh, I didn't know you could drive Aiko!"

Usagi told her.

"Well, you chose me because I am talented, right?"

Aiko asked.

"Yes."

Usagi answered.

"Let's go. I'll take you to your parents' house. They wait

for Usagi's arrival!"

Aiko spoke up with a grin as she helped Usagi get in the

car. Aiko closed Usagi's door and went around to the

driver's side got in and shut the door and drove off.

Aiko didn't talk again until she arrived at the Tsukino

Household.

"We're here!"

Aiko announced. Aiko came around to the other side where Usagi

was and helped her out of the car. Aiko carried Usagi's luggage

into the house and Usagi followed her. Aiko knocked on the

door. Ikuko opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs.

Tsukino, I have your Usagi here."

Aiko replied.

"Come in!"

Ikuko told them. Aiko put Usagi's luggage on the couch. Usagi

followed in after Aiko. Usagi put her walking stick on the

couch and stood in front of her mother.

"Mother..."

Usagi called out.

"Usagi? You look so different. I am glad you're home!"

Ikuko replied. Ikuko and Usagi hugged each other. Her

father looked at her. Usagi went over and hugged him.

"I am glad you're home sweetheart!"

Kenji hugged his daughter. It had been ten long years.

They waited long and hard for her to return. Usagi then

went back to Aiko.

"Mom and dad, this is Miss Aiko Takeuchi, my student."

Usagi introduced Aiko to her.

"Glad to meet you."

Ikuko told Aiko.

"Same here."

Aiko replied.

"My daughter is teaching you? Amazing!"

Kenji spoke in amazement.

"What is she teaching you Aiko?"

Ikuko asked. Aiko thought for a moment before speaking. Aiko

was wearing a nice pink sundress made of cotton.

"Usagi is teaching me to be more elegant like her."

Aiko replied gracefully. Usagi looked at Aiko and smiled with

a bit of confusion! Aiko and Usagi both knew what Usagi would

be teaching her.

"I see."

Replied Ikuko.

"I have to go. I had purchased a residence recently and I have

to get my affairs in order! I'll see you soon."

Usagi told them. Aiko picked up Usagi's luggage and took them

out to the car. Usagi picked up her walking stick and left.

Aiko got in the driver's seat and Usagi got in too. Aiko drove

to a nice part of town, not far from the Hikawa Shrine, Aiko

drove up to Usagi's new house. It was a mansion! it was filled

with many rooms! Inside, the other new Senshi awaited her. Aiko

took Usagi's things in. Usagi walked in after her. The others

greeted her. Luna and Artemis were also there.

"Usagi-Chan!"

Luna called out to Usagi and left up into Usagi's arms.

"Luna, good to see you. Have you been teaching them like I

asked you?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, Princess! They are ready for you to test them!"

Luna announced.

"Then they'll be tested both as a team and separately!"

Usagi answered. Aiko and her friends thought it over.

"Have you made up your minds?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes. We have."

Aiko replied.

"What did you chose?"

Usagi asked.

"We choose to fight you separately, that way we know how to fight

you together as a team."

Aiko replied.

"Very well. Who will be first?"

Usagi asked.

"I will."

Aiko answered.

"Very well. Here are the conditions, everyone except Luna, Aiko,

and me will be in the battle room. Once one of us is defeated, the

battle is over."

Usagi announced.

"Okay. I agree."

Aiko replied. Usagi, Aiko, and Luna entered the Battle Room.

"Transform!"

Luna commanded.

"Silver Millennium Power! Make Up!"

Usagi replied and then striking her walking stick on the ground! Her

walking stick vanished and the Ginzuishou transformed her in a bright

flash. Then the transformation was over and the Ginzuishou reappeared

on an even larger staff!

"Ganymede Power! Make Up!"

Aiko called out. Her Sailor Fuku was pink and white.

"Now let the battle begin!"

Luna spoke.

"Lightning Scepter! FIRE!"

Aiko called out sending a blast of electricity at Silver Millennium

Sailor, but she deflected it with her staff. Silver Millennium

Sailor Moon fired a blast from her staff, Sailor Ganymede deflected

it with her Lightning Rod! Sailor Ganymede powered up her goggles

and made her laptop appear. She began searching for known weaknesses

on Silver Millennium Sailor Moon, She found it! She used her

Lightning Scepter and knocked Silver Millennium Sailor Moon's staff

from her hands and into Sailor Ganymede's hands! Sailor Ganymede

fired blasts from both staves and Silver Millennium Sailor Moon

was knocked to the ground. Sailor Ganymede put her foot on Sailor

Moon's chest and used Sailor Moon's own staff and put it to her

neck. Sailor Moon retransformed back into Usagi.

"It's over Princess! I've won."

Sailor Ganymede spoke in a commanding voice.

"The victory goes to Aiko Takeuchi, Sailor Ganymede!"

Luna replied. Sailor Ganymede retransformed and helped Usagi up.

"Good job! You have beaten me fairly, but I didn't expect you

to beat me so quickly! I shall reward you! Come with me!"

Usagi congratulated her. They walked out of the battle room

to the place where she kept the badges! The other new

senshi saw her.

"Did you win?"

Haru asked.

"Yeah."

Aiko replied. Usagi took her to the Badge Cabinet. She took out

a round red medallion and placed it around Aiko's neck.

"This is the Phoenix Badge! This increases your strength in battle!

Also, this badge will certify you as leader and has the power to

restore your wounds in battle!"

Usagi replied.

"Thank you!"

Aiko replied.

"Now, who's next?"

Usagi asked.

"I will!"

Haru spoke.

"Good. Let's go!"

Usagi replied. Haru entered followed by Luna and Usagi. Soon the

battle was over and Haru came out victorious! The next girl went

in with Usagi and Luna and with the same results! All the girls

came out victorious!

"Okay, ready for the team tryouts?"

Usagi asked.

"Yeah."

Aiko replied. Aiko and her friends entered the Battle Room. Usagi

and Luna entered too. Luna spoke.

"This is a five against one battle! Use any means necessary

to win, the first to be conquered by their opponent loses!"

Luna spoke.

"Let the battle begin!"

Luna announced.

"Silver Millennium Power! Make Up!"

Usagi replied and then striking her walking stick on the ground! Her

walking stick vanished and the Ginzuishou transformed her in a bright

flash. Then the transformation was over and the Ginzuishou reappeared

on an even larger staff!

"Ganymede Power! Make Up!"

"Titan Power! Make Up!"

"Ariel Power! Make Up!"

"Triton Power! Make Up!"

"Charon Power! Make Up!"

The girls transformed into their proper forms. The girls gathered

together to form a plan!

"Here's what we're going to do. First while you, guys attack her

with your powers, I'll be looking for a weakness! GO!"

Sailor Ganymede announced. Sailor Ganymede activated her laptop

and her goggles! The others started attacking.

"Right! Charon Wave of Darkness!"

Sailor Charon called out. A wave of darkness came out from her

fingers and hit the area. Silver Millennium Sailor Moon couldn't

see, however the other Senshi could.

"Right! Titan Tsunami!"

Sailor Titan called out. A huge wave of water hit the stump turning

the stump into mud! Silver Millennium Sailor Moon deflected the

attack! It came back at her user! Sailor Titan was all wet.

"Great!"

Sailor Titan spoke in an depressed tone.

"Right! Triton Boulder Shower!"

Sailor Triton called out. Huge boulders shattered and fell on

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon!

"Right. Ariel Fire!"

Sailor Ariel called out. Fire came out of her hands and hit

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon! Finally, Sailor Ganymede finally

came up with a weakness.

"Sailor Titan, use your Titan Tsunami wave again, and aim it

at her right heel!"

Sailor Ganymede announced.

"RIGHT! Titan Tsunami!"

Sailor Titan called out. A huge wave of water hit the right heel

of Silver Millennium Sailor Moon and her staff flew into

Sailor Ganymede's hands and before Silver Millennium Sailor Moon

could get up, Sailor Ganymede had pinned her down with her

own staff!

"Princess, it's over! We have beaten you!"

Sailor Ganymede announced.

"The win goes to Sailor Ganymede and her team!"

Luna announced. The other Senshi cheered as sailor Ganymede helped

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon back up to her feet. Sailor Ganymede

returned Silver Millennium Sailor Moon's staff back to her!

"Very good! Come with me!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon retransformed back into Usagi and

walked where she had the badges. The others retransformed too.

"Now, it's one thing to fight and enemy, but to face an ally and

defeat them that take courage! So, I give you the Courageous

Badge! This is your first team badge. This increases the speed

of the team! Also, I gave Titan, Triton, Ariel, and Charon each

a Phoenix Badge! This increases your strength in battle!

Also, this badge will certify you as leader and has the power to

restore your wounds in battle!"

Usagi announced. She handed Titan, Triton, Ariel, and Charon

each a Phoenix badge!

"Thanks!"

The girls thanked her.

"You all deserve it! Tomorrow, we'll face the old Senshi, and they

have to face Sailor Moon like they have never seen!"

Usagi announced. How will it go? be there!

This story was completed on: 06/13/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Terms of Rejection is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	5. 04 Battle of Wills, Part I

Terms of Rejection By: (The Crystal Knight)  
Episode: "Battle of Wills, Part I"  
Notes: Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon, what about you?  
Good! The new characters that I own, belongs to me.  
Enjoy!

04

Rei sat at the Sacred Fire. She studied it by asking questions to it, but it provided no real answers.

Elsewhere...

Usagi and her new Senshi met with Luna secretly.

"Luna, I want you to go and gather the old Senshi. They will encounter and old friend today! Go Luna."

Usagi ordered. Luna left.

"In the meantime, I'll brief you about the other Senshi."

Usagi announced.

At the Hikawa Shrine...

"Luna, why did you gather us all here?"

Rei asked.

"Because someone from your past will see you today!"

Luna replied.

"I don't have time for your idle games Luna! So, where have you been lately?"

Rei asked. This made Luna mad. Luna knocked Rei down and put her paw out and brought out her claws.

"What I do is my doing! You all aren't to be trusted! I do what needs to be done! What I do is my business!"

Luna snarled at Rei. A few minutes later came Usagi and her five new recruits. The other Senshi had no idea that it was Usagi since, she still appeared as Serena Thomas. She stood in front of her old friends. 'Some friends' they were! It brought back bad memories of how they treated her ten years earlier!

"Is this the Hikawa Shrine?"

Serena Thomas asked. She knew where she was, it was a ploy.

"Yes it is."

Rei replied.

"I know it is! I was testing you! In fact, I know what happened ten years ago right here on this very spot! You betrayed her,  
didn't you?"

Serena revealed.

"How did you know that?"

Ami asked.

"I know a lot of things. You betrayed Usagi. Didn't you?"

Serena asked again. This time she yelled.

"We didn't betray her. We told her the facts and told her we didn't want her around!"

Makoto replied.

"W R O N G !"

Serena yelled. Then she continued.

"You know, Usagi is back in Tokyo. In fact, she's not far from here!"

Serena announced.

"She is? Where? How come we never seen her?"

Minako asked.

"You see she's a rather elegant and busy person! I don't think she would ever mingle with commoners like you! She sent me to talk to you in her place."

Serena announced.

"Why?"

Haruka asked.

"Because, Usagi has new recruits. She's been training them. Oh.  
by the way, I have a secret to reveal to you."

Serena announced.

"What secret?"

Setsuna asked. Serena walked up to Rei. She whispered in her ear.

"My secret is that Serena Thomas is a phony!"

Serena told her.

"Phony? How? What's your real name?"

Rei asked. Serena whispered in Rei's ear again.

"My real name is Tsukino Usagi!"

Serena revealed. Rei's eyes got great big.

"I don't want you here!"

Rei shouted.

"SILENCE!"

Usagi yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE ALL GUILTY! EXCEPT HOTARU THERE!"

Usagi yelled.

"Why Hotaru?"

Makoto asked.

"Because, she's the only one with no knowledge of your insidious plot. Hotaru will be restored to her old self. Hotaru, step in front of me, and receive my blessings."

Usagi explained. Hotaru stepped up to Usagi.

"Don't worry. I will restore you to your Senshi form. Silver Millennium Power! Make Up!"

Usagi replied and then striking her walking stick on the ground! Her walking stick vanished and the Ginzuishou transformed her in a bright flash. Then the transformation was over and the Ginzuishou reappeared The old Sailor Senshi were shocked. Then Silver Millennium Sailor Moon walked up to Hotaru and touched her forehead. Silver Millennium Sailor Moon spoke to her.

"As the true heir to the Moon Kingdom, I want you to remember what happened many years ago..."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon spoke to her. Images came back to Hotaru. Ones that she long forgotten. Then her Senshi Henshin Stick appeared.

"Now, transform into Sailor Saturn."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon commanded.

"Saturn Planet Power! Make Up!"

Hotaru yelled. She transformed into Sailor Saturn.

"Now, Saturn, you may pick one of your friends. They will be pardoned. They will be totally forgiven. Now Choose."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told her.

"Anyone?"

Saturn asked.

"Yes, anyone of the old Senshi who currently stands guilty."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told her. Saturn thought long and hard about whom deserved to receive forgiveness. Then she decided.

"Have you decided?"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon asked.

"I choose Rei."

Saturn replied.

"Why her?"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon asked her.

"Of all the times I've seen her, I thought she was the one who was truly sorry for what she had done. I think she deserves your forgiveness!"

Saturn replied.

"I see. You have chosen well. Rei, step before me."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told her. Rei stepped up.

"I forgive you of your transgressions against me, however you still must prove yourself to me later. Receive my blessings!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told her. Rei was covered by a new energy.

"What is this?"

rei asked.

"This is my true power. I have strengthened your powers. In time you'll use them. Now, girls it's time to show your real selves!  
Transform all of you!"

"Right!"

The new Senshi replied.

"Ganymede Power! Make Up!"

"Titan Power! Make Up!"

"Ariel Power! Make Up!"

"Triton Power! Make Up!"

"Charon Power! Make Up!"

The new Senshi transformed into their proper senshi forms. Rei and the others were shocked.

"How did they become Senshi?"

Haruka asked.

"I have chosen them to face all of you. Believe me, they have the power to face you. Now, old Senshi transform! If you can beat all of us, you'll be pardoned. Now after you battle us, I'll share some information with you, now we battle!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon ordered. Will the old Senshi beat the new Senshi? Be there!

This story was completed on: 11/01/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Terms of Rejection is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	6. 05 Battle of Wills, Part II

Terms of Rejection

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Episode: "Battle of Wills, Part II"

Notes:

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon, what about you?

Good! The new characters that I own, belongs to me.

Enjoy!

05

"How? How did those five teenagers become Senshi?"

Ami asked.

"See, with my powers, I can turn anyone I want into Sailor

Senshi. Even Luna can become a Sailor Senshi if I wanted to.

However, now it is time to battle!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon answered them.

"Can we talk about this?"

Minako asked.

"Your words mean nothing in a declaration of war! You transform!

Now, Sailor Ganymede, ATTACK!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told them.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

The old Senshi called out.

"Make up!"

They shouted and the old Senshi transformed into their

proper forms!

"Saturn, you do not have to fight in this conflict. Stand

aside and watch."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told her.

"Very well, I rather watch anyway."

Sailor Saturn answered.

"ATTACK!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon yelled.

"Lightning Scepter! FIRE!"

Sailor Ganymede called out sending a blast of electricity at

Sailor Jupiter. The blast of lightning barely missed Sailor

Jupiter.

"YOU DARE ATTACK ME WITH LIGHTNING!?!"

Sailor Jupiter yelled. Sailor Jupiter prepared to make her

attack.

"You dare attack me?"

Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Did you know Ganymede is the moon that orbits Jupiter?

Not only that, but I have the same power like you do!

I can strike you down like a bug, but go ahead, try to

attack me!"

Sailor Ganymede asked.

"FINE! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

Sailor Jupiter yelled spinning around sending particles

of light towards Sailor Ganymede, however Sailor Ganymede

deflected Sailor Jupiter's attack with her own staff and her

own power. Sailor Ganymede blast the power from her staff

and Sailor Jupiter fell to the ground. Sailor Ganymede

ran up to the fallen sailor Jupiter and put her staff

to Sailor Jupiter's neck!

"Sorry, Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupiter, I have beaten you!

For now, you'll remain on the ground. I have to help

my friends."

Sailor Ganymede ordered. Sailor Jupiter retransformed.

"Charon Wave of Darkness!"

Sailor Charon called out. A wave of darkness came out from her

fingers and hit the area! Sailor Pluto was knocked to the ground

retransformed back into Setsuna.

"Titan Tsunami!"

Sailor Titan called out. A huge wave of water hitting Sailor

Neptune and Sailor Mercury! Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune

fell to the ground and retransformed.

"Triton Boulder Shower!"

Sailor Triton called out. Huge boulders shattered and fell on

Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars retransformed.

"Ariel Fire!"

Sailor Ariel called out. Fire came out of her hands and hit

Sailor Venus! Sailor Venus fell to the ground and retransformed.

"Oh, it seems the others have dropped like flies, now it's time

for me to finish off those new do gooders! World Shaking!"

Sailor Uranus spoke and then she made her attack.

"Well then, how about my power? Lightning Scepter! FIRE!"

Sailor Ganymede called out sending a blast of electricity at

Sailor Uranus canceling Uranus's attack! Sailor Uranus fell

to the ground and retransformed. Sailor Ganymede came up to

Silver Millennium sailor Moon and knelt before her.

"Princess, the battle is over! Your new Senshi has won the battle

against the old Senshi."

Sailor Ganymede reported.

"Good. The battle is finished, Rei and the others… stand up."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon ordered. She retransformed back

into Usagi! The old Senshi stood up.

"See, you time sitting around for ten years have made you all

washed up. Anyway, I am going to need your help. There's a

new coming and they are invisible. However, I am the only

one who can see the new enemy. I will need you to cooperate with

me if we are going to defeat this new enemy. Soon your powers will

be upgraded only after you have battled me in a test. If you each

of you can defeat me in a battle, you'll receive a badge, and you'll

reinstated and I'll use my powers to grant you new power. For

now on you will address me as Princess unless there are ordinary

people around. You'll address me as Miss Tsukino. Understand?

I am the leader, I call the shots. Understand?"

Usagi asked them.

"Very well. we yield."

Minako replied. The old senshi knelt down in submission.

"At ease. Old Senshi, you're dismissed."

Usagi told them. The old Senshi except Rei went their separate ways.

"Good job new Senshi. You have confirmed my selection process."

Usagi congratulated them. The new senshi retransformed.

"Princess, thank you, but I think you made those old Senshi

angry."

Aiko spoke.

"Well, it will always serve them as a reminder, who is actually

in charge."

Usagi replied.

"Will they try to attack us again?"

Hoshi asked.

"I don't think so. it'll be hard for them, but they will come

around to our side."

Usagi replied.

"Princess, thank you."

Hotaru thanked her.

"Princess, I am sorry. Thanks Hotaru for picking me. I'll

repay you."

Rei apologized to her kneeling on one knee.

"Stand up Rei. I know why you all rejected me then. You

all were under a spell. I found out recently before returning

to Tokyo, soon, you'll have to battle me Rei. But for now

prepare yourself. This new enemy will stop at nothing to

destroy the earth."

Usagi explained to her about her findings. What will happen

now? Find out next time on Terms of Rejection!

This story was completed on: 11/02/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Terms of Rejection is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	7. 06 The New Enemy!

Terms of Rejection

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Episode: 06 "The New Enemy"

Notes:

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon, what about you?

Good! The new characters that I own, belongs to me.

Enjoy!

06

Somewhere in Tokyo, four villains secretly met. Their agenda

was the destruction of Tokyo! However, their planning was off.

"So, you're telling me our plans to separate that girl,

from her friends?"

Amoxolon asked.

"Yes sire. she was gone for awhile, but she returned."

Torcas replied.

"So, you are telling me that she has returned?"

Amoxolon asked.

"Yes Amoxolon, that girl could ruin the master's plan! Zog

Mother wouldn't like that. If that woman if left alive."

Korzera added. Korzera is a demon that appears in the body of

a beautiful earth woman, she had the power to go into disguises.

Her hair was long and beautiful. Her hair was brown.

"Zog Mother is calling us. Let's go!"

Amoxolon called. The three villains were teleported into Zog

Mother's chamber, Zog Mother was a large dragon like monster

which had tentacles in which things could come out of them.

Zog Mother looked like she was sick.

"What's wrong Zog Mother?"

Amoxolon asked.

"I am sick… as long as good exists here on earth, I cannot not

live! I'll give you a mutant egg. Make sure you use it well."

Zog Mother replied in a sick tone of voice. Her tentacles spat out

a green looking egg. It transformed into a mutant monster.

"I am Mutant Knight. I am here to serve you master. I'll make the

earth yours!"

The Mutant Knight told her. The Mutant Knight looked like a

large knight looked frightening with dark armor and a dark sword

in hand to do his master's bidding.

"Good. GO!" Reek havoc on earth. GO!"

Zog Mother told him. Mutant Knight vanished.

Meanwhile In Tokyo…

Usagi and the new senshi gathered at the park. It was a beautiful

day. The birds were singing. Then suddenly it became quiet. Usagi

got up and felt something odd in the air.

"Quickly! Transform!"

Usagi commanded.

"Yes Princess! Ganymede Power! Make Up!"

"Titan Power! Make Up!"

"Ariel Power! Make Up!"

"Triton Power! Make Up!"

"Charon Power! Make Up!"

The new Senshi transformed.

"Silver Millennium Power!"

Usagi replied and then striking her walking stick on the ground! Her

walking stick vanished and the Ginzuishou transformed her in a bright

flash. Then the transformation was over and the Ginzuishou reappeared

on an even larger staff!

"Come on show yourself!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon yelled.

"If I do, I would have to kill you!"

Mutant Knight spoke as he appeared out of nowhere.

"I will kill you now!"

Mutant Knight yelled.

"Not if I have any say in it! Lightning Scepter! FIRE!"

Sailor Ganymede called out sending a blast of electricity at

Mutant Knight!

"That hurts! Is that all you have?"

The Mutant Knight asked.

"No. I am glad you asked."

Sailor Charon told the mutant.

"Charon Wave of Darkness!"

Sailor Charon called out. A wave of darkness came out from her

fingers and hit the area! It became as dark as night.

"Titan Tsunami!"

Sailor Titan called out. A huge wave of water hitting the

Mutant Knight and sending him in the air! When the Tsunami

powered down, the Mutant Knight fell back to the ground.

Ariel Fire!"

Sailor Ariel called out. Fire came out of her hands and hit

The Mutant Knight. The Mutant Knight was burned.

"Triton Boulder Shower!"

Sailor Triton called out. Huge boulders shattered and fell on

Mutant Knight.

"I am still here."

Mutant Knight yelled as he stood up again.

"Not for long! Silver Millennium Power! Power Beam! GO!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon as she hurled her staff in front of

her and fired her staff. A white beam of light hit Mutant Knight!

The Mutant Knight turned back into the green egg and it crumbled

back into dust.

"That one bites the dust!"

Sailor Ganymede replied cheerfully.

"We may have stopped them today, but they'll be back."

Silver Millennium sailor Moon replied.

Meanwhile at Zog Mother's Lair…

"Ick! The tremendous power of good makes me sick! Amoxolon, I blame

this loss on you!"

Zog Mother replied in an angry tone. She didn't feel good.

"Zog Mother, please forgive me. I'll do better."

Amoxolon replied asking for forgiveness. What will happen next? Be

there!

This story was completed on: 11/11/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Terms of Rejection is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	8. 07 Haruka And Michiru Versus Usagi!

Terms of Rejection By: (The Crystal Knight)  
Episode 07: Haruka And Michiru Versus Usagi Notes: Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon, what about you?  
Good! The new characters that I own, belongs to me.  
Enjoy!

07

Haruka and Michiru stood before Usagi. Usagi watched them in amazement. She knew that they wanted to challenge her to regain their place in the Sailor Senshi. Usagi stood there transformed and ready for them to challenge her to a fight to regain their status on the team.

"So, you wish to challenge me to regain your status and be in my service?"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes Princess."

Haruka and Michiru replied.

"So, do you realize if you lose this challenge that you may never be reinstated?"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes we understand."

Haruka and Michiru replied.

"NOW WE BATTLE!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon commanded.

"FINE! URANUS PLANET POWER! MAKE UP!"

Haruka yelled as she twirled around transforming into Sailor Uranus.

"LET'S DO OUR BEST TO REGAIN HONOR! NEPTUNE PLANET POWER! MAKE UP!"

Michiru yelled as she twirled around transforming into Sailor Neptune.

"Now, I'll let you make the first attack!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told them.

"Fine. World Shaking!"

Sailor Uranus yelled as she formed a ball of yellow of energy and sent it towards Silver Millennium Sailor Moon, however she deflected it and sent it back to whence it came. Sailor Uranus fell to the ground.

"URANUS! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Sailor Neptune asked.

"I am fine."

Sailor Uranus replied.

"Good. Deep Submerge!"

Sailor Neptune yelled. She sent a wave of water towards Silver Millennium Sailor Moon, however she sent it back like before.  
Sailor Neptune was knocked down to the floor. Sailor Uranus help Sailor Neptune to her feet.

"How do we defeat her?"

Sailor Neptune asked.

"I think that staff of hers contains all of her power, If we knock it out of her hands and knock her to the floor, we'll win."

Sailor Uranus whispered.

"Good. Let's do it!"

Sailor Neptune agreed.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

Sailor Uranus yelled as she formed a ball of yellow of energy and sent it towards Silver Millennium Sailor Moon and it hit the bottom of her staff and Silver Millennium Sailor Moon's staff went flying out of her hands and her staff landed on the floor.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Sailor Neptune yelled. She sent a wave of water towards Silver Millennium Sailor Moon was knocked to the floor. Sailor Uranus picked up Silver Millennium Sailor Moon's staff and put it to Silver Millennium Sailor Moon's chest and held it there.

"Princess, you've lost."

Sailor Uranus spoke with authority. Silver Millennium Sailor Moon smiled.

"Indeed I have. You've done well. Now, I will restore you. Please help me up."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon replied as she was retransformed back into Usagi since her staff was out of her hands. Sailor Uranus helped her up.

"Good job. I thought that you couldn't defeat me. Anyway, you must not reveal to the old Senshi on how to defeat me. That they must discover on their own. Now, I said I'd I will restore you. Let me see your henshin sticks."

Usagi asked them. They handed over their henshin sticks. Usagi touched their henshin sticks their henshin sticks glowed silver and they were changed. Now they looked silver and had handles on the side of the henshin sticks.

"Now say the name of your planet and then eternal power make up."

Usagi commanded.

"Right. URANUS ETERNAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

Sailor Uranus yelled as she grabbed her henshin stick. A bright yellow power covered her and then it was gone. And now her skirt was a combination of yellow and gray, her Sailor top was a combination of yellow and gray. Her front and back bows were light pink.

"Gotcha! NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

Sailor Neptune yelled as she grabbed her henshin stick. A column of water covered her and then it was gone. And now her skirt was a combination of green and gray, her Sailor top was a combination of green and gray. Her front and back bows were light blue.

"Good. Now in time, you'll have new stronger attacks. You must discover your new powers for yourself."

Usagi replied.

"We understand."

Eternal Sailor Uranus and Eternal Sailor Neptune replied. Aiko,  
Hoshi, Haru, Kari, and Michiko came in.

"Good job Haruka and Michiru!"

Aiko told them.

"Thanks."

Eternal Sailor Uranus and Eternal Sailor Neptune thanked them. Then they retransformed back into Haruka and Michiru.

"Now, you'll join the new Senshi. More of the old Senshi will want to regain their honor and you can't tell them my weaknesses."

Usagi told them. Luna came running in.

"Princess, the enemy has made their move again and the monster is attacking the Juuban District!"

Luna reported.

"We must get to work!"

Hoshi stated.

"Henshin Yo!"

Luna commanded.

"Ganymede Power! Make Up!"

"Titan Power! Make Up!"

"Ariel Power! Make Up!"

"Triton Power! Make Up!"

"Charon Power! Make Up!"

"Uranus Eternal Power! make Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power! Make Up!"

The new Senshi transformed.

"Silver Millennium Power!"

Usagi replied and then striking her walking stick on the ground! Her walking stick vanished and the Ginzuishou transformed her in a bright flash. Then the transformation was over and the Ginzuishou reappeared on an even larger staff! Then all of the Senshi gathered in a circle.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

They shouted. They disappeared. They reappeared where the monster was.

"I am Mutant Turtle! I'll show those Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles what a full-grown turtle can do! Turtle Wave!"

Mutant Turtle yelled then he sent his power to the Sailor Senshi, however, Silver Millennium Sailor Moon deflected it with her staff.  
Mutant Turtle was knocked on his back.

"Charon Wave of Darkness!"

Sailor Charon called out. A wave of darkness came out from her fingers and hit the area! It became as dark as night.

"World Shaking!"

Eternal Sailor Uranus yelled as she formed a ball of yellow energy in her hands and released it. it grew bigger until it hit Mutant Turtle.

"Deep Submerge!"

Eternal Sailor Neptune yelled as her power grew and she sent a large tsunami of water towards Mutant Turtle and the monster was getting was getting beat. Mutant Turtle stood up again.

"Is that all you have?"

Mutant Turtle yelled.

"Oh no! There's more! Titan Tsunami!"

Sailor Titan called out. A huge wave of water hitting the Mutant Knight and sending him in the air! When the Tsunami powered down, the Mutant Turtle was knocked to the ground again.

"Triton Boulder Shower!"

Sailor Triton called out. Huge boulders shattered and fell on Mutant Turtle and he was injured and couldn't get up.

"Now to finish you off! Silver Millennium Power! Power Beam! GO!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon as she hurled her staff in front of her and fired her staff. A white beam of light hit Mutant Turtle.  
The Mutant Knight turned back into the green egg and it crumbled back into dust!

"Hey we did it!"

Sailor Ganymede cheered.

"Yes we did."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon replied.

Meanwhile at Zog Mother's Lair...

"Ugh! The power of good makes me ill! Now two more has joined! Amoxolon, you have failed me again!"

Fog Mother yelled in an angry rage.

"My apologies my queen. I will not fail you again!"

Amoxolon replied.

"See that you don't!"

Fog Mother yelled.

Meanwhile... back at Usagi's mansion.

"I knew you would come to challenge me? But it's not required! You do not need to prove yourself!"

Usagi replied.

"I want to."

The girl pleaded.

"Very well, if you fail you'll have to try again. And if you win I'll reward you."

Usagi explained.

"I understand."

The girl replied. Who is this girl and will she win? Find out next time!

This story was completed on: 11/18/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Terms of Rejection is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	9. 08 Rei Battles Usagi!

Terms of Rejection By: (The Crystal Knight)  
Episode 08: "Rei Battles Usagi"  
Notes: This is the last episode that Usagi will be with the Senshi.  
The next episode begins a new horrific saga where Usagi is taken captive by Fog Mother! Be there!  
Notes: Hotaru also battles Usagi in this episode!

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon, what about you?  
Good! The new characters that I own, belongs to me.  
Enjoy!

08

"I knew you would come to challenge me? But it's not required! You do not need to prove yourself!"

Usagi replied.

"I want to prove myself and to you that I am not weak or helpless. I may not have a lot of strong powers like Rei or Makoto, but I really want to prove myself to you."

Hotaru pleaded.

"Very well, if you fail you'll have to try again. And if you win I'll reward you."

Usagi explained.

"I understand."

Hotaru replied. Hotaru thought if she could not defeat Usagi with her powers, there might be another way that she could win.

"Are you ready?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes."

Hotaru answered.

"Then it's time to battle! Silver Millennium Power! Make Up!"

Usagi called out transforming into Silver Millennium Sailor Moon.

"Saturn Planet Power! Make Up!"

Hotaru called out. She transformed into Super Sailor Saturn.

"I'll allow you to have the first attack!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told her.

"Right."

Super Sailor Saturn replied.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

Super Sailor Saturn called as she sent a dark energy at Silver Millennium Sailor Moon! However, Silver Millennium Sailor Moon deflected the attack and Super Sailor Saturn was knocked down to the ground and she tried to get up, but Silver Millennium Sailor Moon blasted her again. Super Sailor Saturn thought how she could defeat Sailor Moon and then she had a plan.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

Super Sailor Saturn yelled. Her dark powers was sent to Silver Millennium Sailor Moon and like before, Sailor Moon deflected her own power! Super Sailor Saturn jumped out of the way before she got blasted. Silver Millennium Sailor Moon sent a beam of her own powers at Super Sailor Saturn...

"Silent Wall!"

Super Sailor Saturn yelled. An invisible wall went up protecting her from Sailor Moon's power! Sailor Moon's power was sent back to Silver Millennium Sailor Moon knocking her down! Sailor Moon's staff came out of her hand and Super Sailor Saturn powered down her wall and ran over to Sailor Moon and Saturn placed her foot on Sailor Moon's neck as she stood victorious against her!

"I've won."

Super Sailor Saturn declared.

"Indeed you have. How did you beat me so easily?"

Sailor Moon asked as she retransformed back into Usagi. Super Sailor Moon helped her up to her feet and replied.

"I knew I couldn't beat you with my own powers, so I thought I could easily deflect your energy back at you with my Silent Wall. That is exactly what I did."

Super Sailor Saturn replied as she retransformed back into Hotaru.

"I never expected you to defeat me easily. I concede defeat. You win! I know you're worthy of my strength. I need your Henshin Pen.  
I'll give you a power worthy of keeping."

Usagi replied. Usagi touched Hotaru's henshin sticks her henshin sticks glowed silver and it was changed. Now the Henshin Stick looked silver and had handles on the side of her henshin stick.

"Now say 'Saturn Eternal Power! Make Up!"

Usagi told her as she handed back Hotaru's Henshin Stick back to her. Hotaru took the Henshin Pen and prepared to transform.

"Saturn Eternal Power! Make Up!"

Sailor Saturn yelled as she grabbed her henshin stick. A bright purple power covered her and then it was gone. And now her skirt was a combination of purple, her Sailor top was a combination of dark blue and purple and Her front and back bows were dark purple.

"Thank you!"

Eternal Sailor Saturn thanked her. Then she retransformed back into Hotaru.

"You're welcome."

Usagi replied.

"I have to go. Haruka and Michiru are expecting me."

Hotaru spoke.

"Very well. Go."

Usagi commanded. Hotaru left Usagi's mansion.

Meanwhile... at the Hikawa Shrine...

Rei sat by the sacred fire. Rei knew the truth why her and the others rejected her in the first place. It was for Usagi's benefit. However, Rei wanted to regain favor with the Princess.  
Rei left for the Hikawa Shrine. The others ordered Rei not to tell the truth about the future that dealt with Usagi. The thought of holding such a secret tore Rei up inside. Usagi meant everything to her. She was ready face her friend face to face and hopefully regain the favor that she had treasured for a long time, Rei saw Usagi already transformed waiting for her to arrive too battle her to regain favor again.

"I knew you'd come to battle me. Am I right? You want to regain favor again with me?"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes. How did you know?"

Rei asked.

"It's what I felt inside. However, you do wish to battle me?"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes. I want the friendship back. I'll fight you to gain your honor and trust again! Mars Crystal Power! make Up!"

Rei answered her and then she transformed into Super Sailor Mars.

"I'll let you have the first move!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told her.

"Fine. Burning Mandala!"

Super Sailor Mars yelled as celestial spheres of the zodiac appeared around her and then they turned fiery rings that looked liked triangles and she released them told Sailor Moon.

"LUNAR MOON WALL! COPY! ABSORB!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon yelled as a gray wall came up absorbing Mars' power and Sailor Moon planned to send back to her.

"BURNING MANDALA!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon yelled as celestial spheres around her appeared and then they turned into fiery rings and Sailor Moon sent the fiery rings at Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars was hit by her own power and she fell to the ground.

"WHAT!?!"

Super Sailor Mars thought. Never in her life had she seen a Senshi copy her own power and sent it back.

"Well, sending attacks is out the question. I need another way to defeat her, But how?"

Super Sailor Mars thought to herself. Then she had a plan.

"MARS!"

Super Sailor Mars yelled as a fiery sphere appeared in her hand.

"FLAME!"

Super Sailor Mars yelled again as the fiery sphere turned into a fiery arrow.

"SNIPER!"

Super Sailor Mars yelled as she released the fiery arrow at the wall. The fiery arrow bounced off the walls wildly.

"You can't beat me that way!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon sneered.

"Ha! So much you know!"

Super Sailor Mars told her. The fiery arrow continued to bounce off the wall and finally it hit Sailor Moon's hand and her staff came from her hand and began to spin in the air and finally landed in Super Sailor Mars's hands and Sailor Moon knew she had lost to her.

"You've lost. I have won!"

Super Sailor Mars spoke victoriously.

"Indeed you have."

Sailor Moon replied as she was retransformed back into Usagi. Super Sailor Mars retransformed back into Rei. She went over to Usagi and gave her hug. Rei had regrets about the past. A tear fell from Rei's eyes and Usagi knew that Rei meant it.

"She really means it!"

Usagi thought. Rei handed Usagi's walking stick, which had been her staff.

"Usagi... Princess, please forgive me for what I did back then. There's something that I want to reveal to you, but I am under orders. If you trust in me, there will be a time in the future when I'll tell you why. Right now, I just want my old friend back which I missed so much!"

Rei replied as she remembered her nightmares and what they meant.

"Rei-Chan, I forgive you I understand, I will await for the right time for you to tell me what's on your mind. Here, let me have your henshin pen."

Usagi answered and Rei handed over her Henshin Pen. Usagi touched Rei's pen and it changed! The pen now had a handle on it. The Henshin Pen became red.

"Now say, Mars Eternal Power! Make Up!"

Usagi told her. Rei grabbed her Henshin Pen.

"Right. Mars eternal Power!"

Rei replied. She started to transform. A column of fire covered her and then it was gone. Eternal Sailor Mars had transformed!  
Her fuku was red with accents of violet. The front bow was pink and the back bow was violet. Then Sailor Ganymede came running in.

"Princess..."

Sailor Ganymede spoke as she knelt. Then she continued.

"Eternal Sailor Uranus tells me that a new monster is attacking the Juuban District. They need your help."

Sailor Ganymede replied.

"Very well. Let's go."

Usagi replied. She started to run out of the room, but she turned to Eternal Sailor Mars and spoke to her.

"Are you coming? Come on help me protect Tokyo!"

Usagi asked her.

"Right!"

Eternal Sailor Mars replied. Usagi, Mars, and Ganymede left for the Juuban District. Once there Amoxolon and a new monster was there.

"I am Mutant Ninja! My sword technique is the best!"

Mutant Ninja announced.

"Now you know your orders, right?"

Amoxolon asked.

"Yes. Capture Silver Millennium Sailor Moon alive!"

Mutant Ninja replied.

"Oh no!"

Eternal Sailor Mars thought to herself.

"Why would they want me for?"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon thought. Will they take her?  
Be here next time to find out!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 11/25/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Terms of Rejection is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	10. 09 Usagi Captured!

Terms of Rejection

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Episode 09: "Usagi Captured!"

Notes:

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon, what about you?

Good! The new characters that I own, belongs to me.

Enjoy!

09

Usagi and Eternal Sailor Mars ran to a secluded place where they

could talk. Tuxedo Kamen appeared.

"Rei, go face that Mutant Ninja. I'll take Usako away to explain

what we discussed before."

Tuxedo Kamen spoke.

"Right."

Eternal Sailor Mars replied. Then she left. Tuxedo Kamen led Usagi

to Usagi's mansion and there he tried to explain everything.

"Do you know why the others rejected you as they did ten years ago?"

Mamoru asked.

"No."

Usagi responded feeling bad what she had done previously.

"We rejected you for one important reason, we saw you in our dreams

being captured and being used for evil and if for some reason that

you were captured and made to fight against us, we'd be powerless

to stop you and return you to your normal state, understand now?"

Mamoru explained.

"Yes."

Usagi replied.

"Good. Stay here. You'll be safe here."

Mamoru replied and then Mamoru left.

At Fog Mother's Lair…

"I want that girl brought before me! Amoxolon, search for her!"

Fog Mother ordered.

"Yes."

Amoxolon replied.

"Take the Mutant Soldiers if you need them, but go!"

Fog Mother ordered. Amoxolon acknowledged and left. Meanwhile,

Amoxolon appeared in Tokyo and began searching for Usagi.

"Where is that damn woman?"

Amoxolon yelled.

"She could be anywhere master."

A Mutant Soldier replied. Amoxolon grabbed the Mutant Soldier by

the throat.

"GO! Go find that damned woman or I'll feed you to Fog Mother!"

Amoxolon ordered. The Mutant Soldiers left. They began running amok

around the city and Hoshi, Haru, Kari, Aiko, and Michiko had seen

the Mutant Soldiers and wondered what they were up to.

"Let's go tell Usagi."

Aiko announced. They ran to Usagi's mansion and they went inside.

"Princess! There's Mutant Soldiers around town!"

Aiko announced. Usagi remained silent.

"Princess, what's wrong?"

Hoshi asked.

"I am sorry if I ever got you involved."

Usagi announced.

"Why?"

Aiko asked.

"Aiko, a favor please?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

Aiko replied.

"Take this sphere. It will give the rest of the old Senshi the power

to become Eternal Sailor Senshi! It's my gift to them. They're going

to need it."

Usagi ordered handing Aiko a sphere of power.

"Thank you. I will."

Aiko replied. Then suddenly Amoxolon and the Mutant Soldiers

appeared out of nowhere!

"SO, this is where you were hiding!"

Amoxolon asked.

"Run Aiko! That's an order."

Usagi ordered.

"But, Princess you'll be un protected."

Aiko pleaded.

"GO! Take that sphere! Go tell the others of what happened here!

Tell them that I love them! GO!"

Usagi ordered.

Aiko, Hoshi, Kari, Michiko, and Haru ran out of the mansion.

"BOSS! They're getting away!"

A Mutant Soldier asked.

"NEVERMIND THEM! SHE'S THE ONE WE WANT!"

Amoxolon yelled. He grabbed Usagi and they all vanished.

Meanwhile at Fog Mother's Lair…

Amoxolon appeared with Usagi.

"Good job Amoxolon. So, we have the one who has been killing my

lovely creatures!"

Fog Mother announced.

"Here is her staff."

Amoxolon stated as he handed Usagi's walking staff to Fog Mother.

"AH! This is the source of her power?"

Fog Mother asked.

"YES."

Amoxolon ordered.

"Place her and this staff in the brainwashing chamber and then we'll

have a new ally on our side!"

Fog Mother ordered. Amoxolon did as he was told. He grabbed Usagi

and her walking stick and placed her and her stick in the brainwashing

chamber. He turned the brainwashing machine on to full power. Usagi

started to scream under the supreme pressure she was under. She fainted.

"The Brainwashing process begins."

Amoxolon stated.

"GOOD! We'll have a champion on our side now!"

Fog Mother gloated with glee.

Elsewhere…

Aiko and the others ran up to Rei and Mamoru.

"Aiko. What's wrong?"

Rei asked.

"Usagi, she was surrounded by Amoxolon's forces! I fear that they

have taken her or they are going to kill her."

Aiko replied.

"They're aren't going to kill her. She's been captured just like

in our dreams."

Mamoru replied.

"What do we do now?"

Aiko asked.

"Prepare ourselves, Usagi will become our enemy and try to destroy us!"

Mamoru stated.

"NO!"

Aiko thought.

"It's true. Usagi will be a pawn now. There's nothing now we can do!

We must meet with the others!"

Rei replied.

"This can't be happening."

Hoshi thought.

"We must meet with the others and see what our next move will be."

Rei stated. Will Usagi be turned into evil? Be there!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 12/09/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Terms of Rejection is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	11. 10: Brainwashed, Part I

Terms of Rejection By: (The Crystal Knight)  
Episode 10: "Brainwashed, Part I"  
Notes: Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon, what about you?  
Good! The new characters that I own, belongs to me.  
Enjoy!

10

Fog Mother stood in place on her throne. Amoxolon was nearby watching the brainwashing chamber as the chamber was brainwashing Usagi. Usagi had fainted due to the struggle from the brainwashing.

"It's almost complete."

Amoxolon reported.

"Good. we will have our own champion."

Fog Mother replied cheerfully. The chamber beeped.

"The process has completed."

Amoxolon reported.

"Good. Open up the chamber and set our warrior before me."

Fog Mother ordered. Amoxolon did as was told. He opened up the chamber up and took Usagi and her staff and laid her before Fog Mother. Fog Mother came closer to Usagi. Fog Mother placed her curse on Usagi, preventing Usagi from ever breaking from the brainwashing on her own terms and so, she may be a slave to Fog Mother forever.

"Awaken my warrior of evil!"

Fog Mother called out to her. Usagi woke up and stood straight up on her feet.

"I am at your command."

Usagi replied.

"Good. Go and cause havoc to your former friends."

Fog Mother ordered.

"As you wish."

Usagi replied.

Downtown Tokyo...

Hoshi, Rei, and Makoto was walking downtown when suddenly a black rose fell to the ground.

"Huh? A black rose?"

Hoshi asked. Rei saw the rose and then looked up. Against a pole they saw Usagi standing there.

"Usagi-Chan!"

Rei and Makoto yelled.

"Usagi-Chan? That name is nothing to me! Prepare to be defeated!"

Usagi yelled as she lifted up her staff in the air and changed.  
Her fuku had dark colors and her soul contained the darkest evil in her eyes!

"I am not this Usagi-Chan you speak of. I am the Mistress of Darkness...

Darkness Sailor Moon, I am here to exterminate you all, prepare to be defeated!"

Darkness Sailor Moon yelled. She sent a fireball at the three Senshi and the Senshi instantly transformed.

"Want to fight fire with fire? FIRE SOUL!"

Super Sailor Mars yelled as she fired a fireball back at Darkness Sailor Moon, but Sailor Moon's fireball was too strong.

"We can't fight her now, let's go!"

Super Sailor Mars replied. The Senshi ran off.

"Ha! Run fools! You cannot hide!"

Darkness Sailor Moon yelled. She started blasting the nearby structures.

"All Tokyo is mine!"

Darkness Sailor Moon yelled again.

Meanwhile...

The Senshi gathered at the Hikawa Shrine...

Rei talked about seeing Usagi and how she turned evil. Then Darkness Sailor Moon appeared to cause havoc.

"Well, well, well, I can destroy you all here!"

Darkness Sailor Moon yelled.

"She means business!"

Rei replied.

"Prepare to be defeated!"

Darkness Sailor Moon yelled.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 05/12/2007

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Terms of Rejection is (c) 2006, 2007 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	12. 11 Brainwashed, Part II

Terms of Rejection By: (The Crystal Knight)  
Episode 11: "Brainwashed, Part II Notes: Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon, what about you?  
Good! The new characters that I own, belongs to me.  
Enjoy!

11

"Prepare to be defeated!"

Darkness Sailor Moon yelled as she pointed her staff towards the others. Then she heard the voice of Fog Mother calling her.

"Return, there's another time to fight them."

Fog Mother announced.

"Fine. You win this time Senshi, I'll be back."

Darkness Sailor Moon replied. She vanished from their sight.

Moments later...

Darkness Sailor Moon returned to Fog Mother.

"Why did you have me return?"

Darkness Sailor Moon asked.

"I want you to do something for me."

Fog Mother answered her.

"Name it."

Darkness Sailor Moon replied. Fog Mother felt desperate. Then she replied.

"I want you to create a red stone that will have power like the other Senshi."

Fog Mother asked.

"Fine, I can create that."

Darkness Sailor Moon replied as she pointed her staff towards the ground and in no time a red stone appeared on the ground and them she picked it up.

"Here is your stone."

Darkness Sailor Moon reported as she placed the stone near Fog Mother and Fog Mother was pleased.

"Good job, now I have another task for you."

Fog Mother congratulated her.

"What is it?"

Darkness Sailor Moon asked.

"Please go down and capture Sailor Ganymede! She will be the new owner of this stone! Go!"

Fog Mother announced.

"As you wish!"

Darkness Sailor Moon replied. She left.

Meanwhile...

Aiko, Hoshi, Haru, and Kari were walking towards the Hikawa Shrine when Darkness Sailor Moon appeared out of nowhere.

"Ganymede, you will come with me."

Darkness Sailor Moon told her.

"I refuse!"

Aiko announced in defiance.

"If you don't, I will hurt your friends!"

Darkness Sailor Moon insisted.

"Fine, I'll go quietly."

Aiko admitted.

"Good girl."

Darkness Sailor Moon spoke as he caught Aiko. Darkness Sailor Moon left with Aiko.

"Oh, no! Usagi left with Aiko. we must report this to the others."

Hoshi announced.

"Let's go."

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 05/19/2007

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Terms of Rejection is (c) 2006, 2007 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


End file.
